Forgotten
by Danshique
Summary: Wendy waits for Peter to take her back to Neverland for spring-cleaning but he stops coming. Unknown to Wendy, he actually hasn't forgotten. He just cannot face her. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

        Wendy lay on her bed as she did every night, fiddling with the acorn button on a chain around her neck. With her eyes closed, she was back in Neverland again, telling stories to the Lost Boys and Peter Pan in their treehouse.

        She no longer slept in the nursery because she had grown too big to fit in with all the toys she used to play with and her little brothers as they had their little pretend battles while they were supposed to be asleep. She could hear them up all night from the other room sometimes. Sometimes, she wished that she could join in with them and tell them more stories of Peter but the nursery wasn't her place anymore.

        And Peter, oh Peter. She did so miss him. He had forgotten about her. It was just his nature, she knew, but it hurt her just as well. She knew that he hadn't meant to; he had just been caught up with one adventure after another back in Neverland. He had promised to come back every spring- cleaning time to take her there, but he hadn't returned for her for so very long. Wendy didn't think that Peter even realized that he'd missed those several spring-cleaning times.

        It was just as well. Every spring-cleaning time, she would try her hardest to make herself look just the way she had looked like when Peter and her had first met but it was getting harder and harder. The frock that she always put on for the occasion seemed to get shorter and shorter no matter how many times she re-sewed it. Wendy knew that she was growing up and that there was nothing that she could do to stop it. She just hoped that Peter would not be too upset the next time he visited.

        But this spring-cleaning time was different. This time, she wasn't even in the nursery anymore. She had left the window of her room open despite it being chilly outside in the hope that Peter would visit after all.

        The longer she waited, the longer she knew that Peter had forgotten again. Tears stained her cheeks as she thought of him. She missed his liveliness and boldness and wondered when she would ever see his mischievous grins again. Wendy couldn't forget about him. Not while his thimble remained in her heart and memory. She wondered if he would ever understand what she wanted to be to him.

        "You are so queer," he had said, frankly puzzled, "and Tiger Lily is just the same. There is something she wants to be to me, but she says it is not my mother."

        She wondered if Peter would ever grow up. She knew it was impossible.

* * *

        Peter sat on the roof above the nursery as he did every night. He wanted to see Wendy again but he didn't all the same. Something terrible had been happening to him.

        When Wendy had returned to London with her brothers and the Lost Boys all those years ago, they had taken a big part of Peter's life away from him. Neverland just wasn't the same without them. The treehouse was so quiet and lifeless without their laughter and Wendy's stories and every night when Peter slept in his house high up among the treetops all he could think about was the person that it had been built for, the person whose scent still lingered there.


	2. Michael

Note: I wrote this on a whim, so I'm afraid this story will not be completed, and never will be, heh. Yes, this story follows very closely with the book version, except that I'm just changing how it ends.

* * *

        Wendy could not sleep. It felt wrong to be there in her room; she still hadn't gotten used to how different the walls looked like from the ones in the nursery and how oddly the shadows were cast everywhere. She thought that perhaps Peter hadn't been able to find her and that he had really come after all. Her hope was hard to diminish just like her memories of Neverland but the boys had already begun to forget some details of their adventures, just like they had forgotten about home while they were back in Neverland.

        Sometimes Wendy wondered if they had ever really happened, the adventures they had had. Those times, she'd get so frightened that she'd reach up to her neck to assure herself that the acorn button was really there; and if it was really there, then she couldn't have imagined it all after all. So far, she'd reach up to her neck to find the familiar, odd- shaped kiss still hanging on her chain and she'd breathe out a sigh a relief.

        Wendy was broken out of her reverie by a small knock on her door. She wiped the tears off her face so that whoever was there would not know that she had been crying again. She was sixteen and already a lady. She told herself that she shouldn't be crying over a careless-minded boy who didn't want to grow up.

        "Come in," she said.

        It was Michael. He was looking at her with a pained expression on his face. He knew that she had been up waiting for Peter.

        Michael was going on eleven now and was already losing the baby looking innocence that used to show on his face. Wendy remembered how he had cried in the past when he realized that Peter had forgotten again.

        "Perhaps there is no such person Wendy!" he had whispered with a shiver. He had never cried over Peter's absence again. He'd seemed to have moved on, forgotten about Peter. He had believed longer than the other boys though they jeered at him but in the end even he had given up.

        Wendy couldn't do that. She refused to.

        "Wendy," he began as approached the bed. When he got close enough, he stopped, unsure of how to begin and feeling a bit awkward. Finally he said, "I hear you, you know. I hear you every night. Even Mother knows how you leave the windows open even when it's freezing. She's worried about you."

        Wendy was touched but she knew where he was getting at.

        "Michael, I'm fine. There's nothing for Mother or you to be worried about," she replied with as much conviction as she could muster. Michael knew there was more to be said, but he was only a boy of ten, and he had run out of words. So he merely went on looking at Wendy feeling helpless.

        After a moment, Wendy held out her arms and beckoned for a hug. Of all of the boys, Michael had always been her favourite. After wishing him a goodnight, she told him that he should be in bed for he had school the next day and it was awfully past his bed-time.

        "Alright, but only if you promise not to cry anymore," he said.

        Wendy looked at him with a sad smile. Finally she nodded. "I promise".


	3. Peter makes up his mind

baaaah...ok i know i said this story would never be completed & truthfully i'd forgotten all about it already then suddenly a new review pops up in my email (specifically from XxDarkGoddessxX). now i just feel bad. okok guess i'll continue then. updates soon!

Moohar. Update here:

* * *

        Peter was NOT happy. He paced atop the Darling's roof, his mind a- flurry with debating thoughts. Tinkerbell wasn't helping either, tinkling around him like a glowing bumblebee in a mad frenzy. If one listened carefully enough, one would be able to hear that she was telling Peter to stop being such a ninny and either go back to Neverland or enter the Darling's home. "Buzz off Tink," Peter huffed with a swat of his hand. Tink swerved out of his way before tinkling something unpleasant.

        He finally made up his mind. This terrible thing that was happening to him could not go on any longer. Standing up straight, hands on hips and with a nod to himself, Peter flew down to the nursery window. It was closed. But that wasn't a problem. With a few tugs, Peter pulled opened the unlatched window. It seemed easier to do than before. Peter became all the more anxious on getting his terrible problem fixed.

        He didn't know why it was Wendy that he wanted to see but he didn't know who else to turn to. Besides, Wendy did have a knack for fixing things. When he had had trouble fixing his shadow back onto himself, it was Wendy who had helped him sew it back on.

        Peter looked around the nursery. Well, things certainly hadn't changed much, although there were a whole lot more beds than there used to be. The Lost Boys had moved into the nursery as well after being adopted by the Darlings and this was the reason for the increasing lack of space and amount of mess.

        He floated above the beds as silent as a breeze lest he wake any of the boys up and cause an uproar. In the darkness he strained to make out the sleeping figures on the beds. There was John and Michael in the first two beds nearest the window, and down the row there were Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, Curly and the twins sleeping side by side. He must have missed one. Peter backtracked. But no. Where was Wendy?

        It was a nightmare. Where could Wendy have gone? Peter flew around the room in circles checking again and again to make sure but he couldn't see her brown hair splayed across the pillow on any of the beds. Tink began to chitter again, telling Peter that didn't she already tell him that this was going to be a waste of time? But Peter refused to leave yet. He had to find Wendy.

        Landing softly onto the carpeted nursery room floor, Peter padded his bare feet to the door leading to the hallway and signalled to Tink, putting his finger to his lips. He turned the doorknob, and swung the door open slowly to the darkened hallway.


	4. They met

I realise that now I've quite strayed from the book. Gerk For one thing, if I'd followed the book closely, Tink would be dead by now & she wouldn't be "chittering" but "tinkling like golden bells". But bugger that yeah?

* * *

        "Come on Tink," Peter said impatiently in a whisper. But the lovely fairy just put on an obstinate face, crossed her arms and refused to budge. Peter sighed with resignation. He knew that Tink was just being stubborn because she didn't want him to find Wendy. Well he'd just have to search on his own then.

        He remembered the last time he was down this hallway. He had been trying to find his shadow. It occurred to him that this time he was on a search too. Well. He couldn't possibly look for Wendy in the drawers now could he? He wondered where to start. There were only three doors lined along the hallway and one had to lead to where Wendy was. But Peter had to careful not to be discovered by her parents instead.

        Slowly walking down the hallway with his dirty feet, he debated on which door to open. He tried smelling her out but only succeeded in tickling his nose. He tried to stop his sneeze by pinching his nose with his fingers tightly but a small squeak still escaped. Peter held his breath. The house remained as silent as ever save for the few snores that resounded throughout the place. He let out a breath of relief.

* * *

        Wendy was asleep, breathing as peacefully as one without a care in the world. The only thing that betrayed her look of bliss was the tear tracks that had begun to dry upon her cheeks. And it was in this state that Peter found her.

        The door opened a hesitant crack. It began to move open ever so slowly until finally a silhouette of a boy clad in leaves framed the doorway. The silhouette floated eagerly towards her bed until it finally resided in hovering over it.

        Peter was entranced. There she was, Wendy, lying in the bed below him. She looked ever so peaceful, her breaths coming in deep and steady. He smiled as he saw the familiarity of her face by the moonlight coming through the window. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her. But then a frown came over his features. What was this feeling?

        Peter's heart was racing and all of a sudden his tummy didn't feel so good. He felt that perhaps he had suddenly become ill and he landed rather clumsily onto the floor beside her bed. Yes, this terrible thing. It must be the cause.

        "Peter?" Wendy's groggy voice came to him from the bed that was now high beside him. At this, Peter rose.

        "Peter, is that really you?" Wendy said again, disbelievingly. She had dreamed him standing before her that way so many times that she couldn't be sure that this was real. She rubbed her eyes.

        Peter bowed and grinned at her with his pearly teeth. "What do you think?"


	5. And then there was light

aight…cracks knuckles let's begin then. first off, thanks to all the peeps who've been reading & reviewing this (i assume you had nothing better to do) D. oo & i love seeing familiar ppl coming in with more reviews (XxDarkGoddessxX & Rita3). that said, I also love to see new ppl coming in to review (kity, peterandwendy4ever, Cattt). alright alright…shall stop brown-nosing now & get on with it yeah? (btw, wonder what happened to wolfcry…)

Moohar:

* * *

        Wendy couldn't believe it. There he was, the Peter who had been haunting her dreams for so long, standing right in front of her with the same old cocky expression on his face. He had even bowed to her like the first time they had met. She had bowed as beautifully as she could back to him then but right now all she felt like doing was crushing him with an embrace, so happy she was.

        And she almost did. But just then, she realized that there was something different about him. Of course, the lighting was bad as the only source was coming from the moonlight streaming in through her window, but even then she could sense something was amiss with Peter tonight.

        "Peter, you sound different," Wendy began slowly. Peter began to cough hard, pressing a fist against his mouth dramatically and bending over.

        "It's my throat," he replied. There it was! Peter's voice sounded funny. It sounded deep and not at all like the childish and gay tone she was used to. Wendy squinted hard at him, for it was so dark and he was in the way of the moonlight.

        "And you look--" Wendy began again but before she could finish, Peter cut in.

        "I know, Wendy. That's the reason I came. I've been feeling funny lately. First it was my voice, then it was...other stuff. I can't even explain it," Peter said, anxiousness and worry (and was that...embarrassment?) tinting his voice.

        Wendy's heart fell with disappointment. So that was why he had come? To seek for her help? Of course, she was only Mother. She could be nothing more to him. And so be it. She didn't mind only tending to his wounds and heartaches if that meant that she could spend more time with him.

        "Alright Peter. But I have to turn on the light to see better. I can't know how bad it is if I don't," she said, trying to hide the disappointed feelings that were threatening to burst out of her mouth.

        Wendy, ever feminine, swung her legs as gracefully as she could over the bed and was just about to walk to the light-switch when suddenly Peter swooped down like a great black bird to land right in front of her, blocking her way.

        "Uhh.." Peter began, bits of panic pricking his skin, "I-I don't know if you'd want to do that Wendy. It's not a pretty sight".

        What was wrong with Peter? He had almost made her scream, swooping down on her that way.

        "Peter, get out of my way. I've killed pirates with you with my bare hands before. This can't be any worse," Wendy stood up, slightly irritated. Suddenly, her eyes widened. What was this? The top of her head only reached his shoulders! Wendy gasped. She knew she had grown a lot more taller since the last time that they'd met, but Peter--Peter wasn't supposed to grow!

        "Peter! You're...you're..." she could only stutter. She heard him sigh with resignation. And suddenly, light bathed the room with a resounding click.


	6. Michael again

        The sudden burst of light made Wendy wince as her eyes adjusted to her suddenly new surroundings. Just as she began to see clearly again, she heard a yell. 

        It was Peter's in his funny low voice.

        "Wendy!!! What happened to you?? You look like--like a grown-up!"

        In his shock, Peter had floated straight up to the ceiling. His back banged hard against it before he remained there, his mouth agape with a mixture of shock and fascination.

* * *

        Wendy was looking up at Peter, trying to get over her own shock at the changes to his appearance. His face was no longer babyish, his body was ahem different, and as Wendy stared at him all she could do was gape. A thought suddenly popped into her head that actually, he looked even better than the boy Edward that all the girls were crazy over in school.

        Her mind suddenly snapped back into focus at the weirdness of what she had just thought and she stared flabbergasted at him as she spluttered, "M-Me?? What about you??! Look at you! Y-You--".

        But before she could finish, she heard a dumbfounded voice say, "Peter?"

        And there was Michael standing at the doorway with his hand at the light-switch. Of course, in all the excitement, or rather, shock, she had forgotten to think about who had turned the light on.

        At his voice, Peter floated back down to the carpet.

        "And who are you?" he asked Michael, thinking that his face looked very familiar.

        But instead of replying, Michael blinked. Then his expression suddenly grew angry. A low rumble started deep in his throat.

        "Michael?" Wendy squeaked and made to go towards him. But it was too late.

        To Wendy's dismay and Peter's surprise, Michael charged at him like bull, letting out a roar. Peter was so shocked he could not even think of floating up to safety. Besides, he thought he could handle a boy when he had handled so many other dangers already.

        "How dare you come back?!" Michael was saying. And he meant it. How dare Peter come back after forgetting them for so long, after making Wendy cry for so many nights?? Ooh..just the thought of it made Michael feel like putting his hands around Peter's throat.

        They both fell over as Michael plowed into Peter like a lawnmower. Peter was confused. But then when Michael began to strangle him, he got annoyed. He used his leg to push the red-faced Michael off him and got to his feet as nimbly as ever. Then he unsheathed his dagger and prepared for the next attack.

        "Peter! Michael!! Stop it!"

        Peter blinked. "Michael? I say, I remember you!" This was already enough to surprise Wendy, for she knew Peter's knack for forgetting them and their names. She recalled that he even used to forget her name. Michael however, did not seem impressed as he sat puffing on the floor after falling over when Peter had pushed him. "You look different".

        "Everybody does since the last time you visited," Michael replied with just a hint of sarcasm. "So do you".

        And there the three of them were, Wendy and Michael staring at Peter as he stood still holding out his dagger.

* * *

Gahaha...sorry no fluff yet ppl. But coming soon! Michael just HAD to interrupt didn't he?


	7. Peter's bright idea

Okay, you could say I'm on a roll now...however, won't be updating every single day or this fic will be COMPLETE gaspsigh before you and I know it. Wouldn't that be sad.

        MoooOOoooo...now on with the thank-you speech (notice my fascination with cows anyone? MaaamEeemOoo).

        In order of erm, time:

        Zorrina- Welcome to the review board does alien-raised-hand-separated-fingers welcome. Updates coming as soon as possible! Actually, I'm updating too frequently for my liking cuz then the cliffhangers won't work as effectively. Gahaha…

        Rita3- hugs and I'm glad that my fic cheered you up a little, typed from my lil computer all the way on the other side of the world. Technology rocks don't it.

        XxDarkGoddessxX- What can I say? Tills bell at counter "OY!! Regular customer here! Try not to chase her away will ya???" And lookie at this chappie. Hope you'll be happy with the fluff gives a face-splitting grin.

        Cattt- Meowww...I dunno what a boodle is but it sounds yummy. Raises my own kitten Kiko (yeah got the idea from Neopets 0o) and raises her paw to wave at screen "Say hi to Cattt, Kiko,...say hi". Kiko just gives lazy eye & a jaw-breaking yawn Oh well.

        Let's begin…

* * *

        "Wendy, you have to help me! Look at me!" Peter exclaimed waving his arms about and gesturing at himself. If it were not such a serious matter, Wendy would have laughed.

        Instead, she frowned. "You silly ass," she replied using Tinkerbell's words, "I can't help you with that. No one can". But this, of course, was not what Peter wanted to hear. "You're growing up, is all," Wendy said again. And THIS was DEFINITELY not what Peter wanted to hear.

        Peter clutched his face with his hands and paced the floor like one gone mad. "No no no...I can't be growing up. How can I, Peter Pan, be growing up?" Peter said, and he felt as if he could never crow again.

        At Wendy's insistence, Michael had left the room but of course, he was really still there, placing his ear at Wendy's door and peeping through the keyhole. He still couldn't catch much though. Bollocks, Michael thought.

        Then suddenly, something occurred to Peter. "It must be the thimble you gave me. I know it is. It all started with the thimble". He knew that this sickness of his had something to do with Wendy, for he had felt the most ill whenever he thought about her. Even now, while he looked at her, he felt as if his heart would burst. And it had all begun when she had given him her thimble--that funny thing when she had pressed her lips against his. His lips suddenly tingled with the memory and his heart ached again.

          "Make it go away..." Peter groaned. He was miserable.

* * *

        "Well, I never", I thought as I looked at Peter. A thimble--a kiss was supposed to be a wonderful thing. I couldn't understand why it was giving Peter so much distress. He was brooding, crouching on my bedpost like some gigantic bird. He looked so ridiculous and utterly miserable that I didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for him. I felt not a little guilty too, if what he had said was true.

        Then suddenly his face lit up. I could see he had had an idea. I was right.

        "Wendy! If your thimble could've done this to me, maybe if you do it again, it will stop!" he was saying, happy as a lark, and with so much hope in his eyes.

        I was not particularly convinced. "Um...are you sure Peter? I mean, what if--". It only gets worse? I wanted to say but kept it to myself. Let Peter have his glimmer of hope, the silly boy.

        "It has to work!" he said, suddenly cheerful again. He flew off the bedpost with gusto to land in front of me. "Well?"

        I couldn't believe the nerve of him. Did he think th--kisses were like candy to be given away anytime I liked?? There's so much he still had to learn.

* * *

        I couldn't understand why Wendy was glaring at me so. Did I say something wrong? Then I remembered the words I had used to put out her anger in the past.

        "Wendy," I said, in a voice that no woman has ever yet been able to resist, "Wendy, one girl is more use than twenty boys."

        Wendy wrinkled her nose. She knew she had been beaten. It was all I could do not to crow right there and then.

        "Well alright," she said grudgingly. "One thimble, but don't think you can--you know, ask me for them like that anytime you want". Girls. Don't think I could ever figure them out.

* * *

        Wendy took a deep breath and shook herself like a boxer about to enter a fight. Blowing out a breath, she turned to face Peter and said, nodding to herself, "Alright I'm ready". She inclined her face toward him and closed her eyes.

        Peter, full of gusto before, suddenly became quite aware of what they were about to do. Wendy was standing before him with her chin tilted up towards him and her eyes closed expectantly, and for a moment, he wasn't quite sure of what to do.

        Then slowly, hesitatingly, with his eyes still open, he lowered his face towards hers and bent in to place his lips upon hers.

        If anything, Peter's heart only ached more and this time, it started to beat like he had been flying a marathon. Peter gasped in wonder. But he did not break the kiss. And oddly, he did not want to. Warm little tingles like fairy wings prickled him all over. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head and kissed Wendy deeper.

        Wendy was surprised. Pleasantly surprised. She kissed Peter back. And all of a sudden, they could not stop.

        Peter's arms were hanging loosely by his sides. Feeling slightly boldened, Wendy moved in closer towards him and pulled his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Peter tightened his arms around the small waist hidden underneath the cotton fabric of her nightgown, tracing the small curves of her body with his fingers. He was like a child making a new discovery and somewhere at the back of his mind, he was filled with the utmost wonder.

        If Peter were not holding her up, Wendy would have sunk right to the floor then. She knew that they had to stop, and a nagging voice at the back of her head told her that Michael was probably right outside the door, ready to barge in at any moment but all she could feel was lips, skin, hands, warmth…

        Suddenly, a small groan escaped the back of Peter's throat.

        Blushing furiously, Wendy broke the kiss and pushed herself out of Peter's arms. She was breathing hard and her cheeks were flushed.

        Peter looked at Wendy as if he had never seen her before. He was also breathing heavily. He swallowed hard. His legs felt weak. And his arms suddenly felt empty.

        "What was that?" he croaked.

        Wendy screamed as her hair was yanked back hard.

* * *

        Outside, Michael realized that things had become very quiet all of a sudden. He was just about to barge into the room when he felt his hair being pulled back by tiny hands.

        "OW!!" he exclaimed before catching a trail of golden fairy dust disappear through the keyhole.

* * *

        "Tink!!" Peter scolded. Tink was now darting about, using offensive language.

        Wendy realized how familiar this scene was.


	8. Leaving again

First off I'd like to say I tried my darnedest NOT to upload this next chappie but I couldn't help it!! Honestly, it was like my fingers were possessed can't. keep. away. from. computer

        the Desert Fox- Thanks. I THINK. Welcome to the review board u weirdo. I meant that as a compliment grins

        Lady Josephine- HEEEYYAAA…thanks for reviewing me buddy! Btw check out her fic ppl, it's the best, I mean it!

        chibikeeper- Arigato. Osuwari. Sayonara. I love Inuyasha too! And wait a minute---HEY…I've got your story under my Favourite Stories list!

        Elkalili- Selamat Datang. :)

* * *

        Peter was confused. All his life, all he had ever known for certain and with passion was that he never, ever wanted to grow up and be a man.

        "Well you're growing up now, whether you want to or not," a voice inside his head nagged. It sounded a lot like his shadow if it were ever to have a voice, pesky and impish.

        He remembered running away from his mother and how when he had finally wanted to return, he had found the windows barred and another little boy sleeping in his bed, his mother sleeping peacefully with her arms around him. He had had to fly back, sobbing, to the Gardens, and he never saw his dear mother again. What a glorious boy he had meant to be to her. But he had lost his chance while he still had it.

        He was thinking about all this while trying to decide whether he should remain in London. For whether he realized it or not, he had fallen in love with Wendy and his heart pulled at him to stay. On the other hand, his head still couldn't give up with the notion that if he were to grow up and stay, he wouldn't ever be able to have fun and adventures anymore.

* * *

        There were so many things that Wendy wanted to say to Peter but he had left before she could. After the little fiasco with Tinkerbell, Peter had flown out her window without saying a word. She could see the distress in his eyes as he had given her one last lingering look. Wendy swallowed the lump in her throat. Was Peter leaving again? Perhaps Peter was confused by his new feelings and couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was changing. Perhaps he had left her for Neverland forever.

        He hadn't even said goodbye.

        All she could do now was look out her open window, trying to spot the star that led to Neverland, wishing for Peter's return.

        Unbeknownst to Wendy, Peter was actually sitting directly above her, on the Darlings' roof. He could hear her crying below him, and the sound made his heart feel like breaking. He needed to think.

        And so he flew up high, among the stars, and it reminded him of when he was free, just like the birds in Kensington Gardens. Behind him, a trail of gold followed.


	9. Adults don't have fun

The Desert Fox- I rest my case. Here's more for ya! Sadly, this is also—no wait, shant tell yet. Unfortch, I fast-forwarded to the scene after cuz I thought it was unnecessary, and besides, Peter wouldn't say anything drastic to Tink (unless she kills Wendy or something).

        elkalili- Here's more for u too!

        Merit Somnia- Welcome to the review board :)

        Actually, here's more for everyone and anyone who reads this crap that I put up. Had fun reading all your reviews; every time I see one in my email I get all jumpy and excited.

* * *

        Peter alighted on a weeping beech just like the first time he had decided he was a bird and left his home. But to his surprise, the branch couldn't hold his weight and he nearly fell, if not for the fact that he remembered that he could fly at the very last moment.

        Finally, he sat the way the Indians had taught him to on the ground among the bushes, looking as if all the world's sorrow rested on his shoulders. He sat that way till morning, not even noticing when the sun had begun to arise.

* * *

        "I'm growing up already. Look at me, miserable as a codfish," I thought as I sat on the grassy ground.

        Tink was flying around my head in circles, telling me to go back to Neverland where I would be far happier and free. But how would I ever be able to make it all the way to Neverland without falling if leaving Wendy made me so unhappy?

        "You silly ass!" Tink said before flying off, probably to brood among the fairy-folk that lived abundantly in the Gardens. She sounded jealous. I think I was finally beginning to understand why she got like that whenever the topic of Wendy came up. It all had to do with these weird feelings that I had just begun to develop.

        I thought about the special thimble I'd given Wendy back in her room. It was the strangest feeling I'd ever encountered, and yet, I knew I'd never be able to forget it. I'd felt like I was flying, flying higher than I'd ever flown before. Was that possible?

        I had to admit it. I'd changed. Just look at me. Even the weeping beech, the very same one that had held my weight not so long ago, couldn't hold me anymore. Perhaps time here went by differently from Neverland.

* * *

        Upon it's opening, a man entered the Gardens with two of his children: a little girl with curly fiery-red hair and a nose like a button and a sandy-haired little boy. If not for the fact that they were laughing and playing gleefully, rolling around on an empty grass patch, you wouldn't have been able to guess that the man could act in such a manner, with his very serious-looking glasses and dependable-looking tie that now hung askew around his neck. The children were chuckling, shrieking and tickling the man until he was red in the face and his guffawing was what attracted Peter's attention as he sat down brooding.

        Creeping slowly to peep through the bushes, Peter spied on the three of them, lost in their happiness. His eyes lit up and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the man's helpless red face. They stopped their gamboling at the sound.

        "Did you hear that, Father?" the girl asked.

        "Yes, it was a laugh. I heard it too," the boy said.

        But the father wasn't worried at all. Instead, he smiled mysteriously and his eyes sparkled, just like Wendy's did before she started telling a particularly ravishing story.

        "Could it be…a fairy watching us at play?"

        The children shrieked with glee at this. Peter smirked. But then when the children began to search for fairies dangerously close to where he was hiding, he decided that it was time to leave. He had already found the answer to what he was looking for.


	10. And this is where it ends

Alright, sorry there wasn't any warning, cuz I didn't realise it myself, but this is the very last chapter. Partly due to the fact that I'm not one for writing long stories. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

        Oh & of course, as usual, my section for thanking you peeps who reviewed my last chapter:

        A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes- Thank you dearie ("dearie"?? man am I feeling wistful) ). Welcome to the review board!

        Merit Somnia- Gahaha…glad you found that funny D.

        n/a- Happy to oblige. In a way (because now it has ended). Welcome to the review board!

        XxDarkGoddessxX- Thanks for your reviews & support throughout this fic! Hope you had a nice V-day! (And I guess I'm glad that some Mums, like mine, are completely computer-ically-challenged)

         Insert sufficiently sappy nostalgia-spurning song here> starts playing

        wolfcry (who disappeared with wolf-pack I guess), Rita3, XxDarkGoddessxX, kity, peterandwendy4ever, Cattt, Zorrina, the Desert Fox (D), Lady Josephine, chibikeeper, elkalili, Merit Somnia, n/a (err…) & A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes, READ BELOW.

        To all the people who reviewed & have been/will be reviewing my fic (including "n/a" 0o) thank you so much for your kind words and support! I dunno when & if I'll ever start writing another one, prolly not anytime soon (unless I start on another whim) but um-well-err-Idontknowwhatelsetosay…bye bye, I guess. -sniffles-pops out of fanfiction-

* * *

        Peter realised the danger of him flying in broad daylight. He realised it, and he reveled in it, for that was the way that he was. He enjoyed seeing people's eyes look as if they were about to pop out of their heads when they spotted him; a boy clad in leaves, swimming through the air as if it were water. Sometimes he even winked at them, enjoying himself as they gasped and rubbed their eyes thinking that perhaps they were going mad.

        Besides, something also told Peter that this would be his last flight. And revel in it he would.

* * *

        Wendy had fallen asleep at the window. Her head rested against her crossed arms as she lay against the windowsill.

        "Wendy, are you alright?" Michael had asked her silently after Peter had left once again. But Wendy had just nodded. The words were trapped inside her for she felt that if she had said even one word, the tears would flow and she would not be able to stop. So Michael had left the room, his worried eyes never leaving her until he had closed the door behind him.

        The cold morning air did not seem to bother Wendy one bit. Her hair shone glossily under the morning sun and on it, tiny droplets of dew had settled, sparkling like diamonds.

        Outside her window Peter floated. He gazed transfixed at the sleeping Wendy. He thought that she always looked so peaceful when she was asleep, no matter what might have happened to her during her waking moments. Cautiously, he tucked a curtain of hair hiding Wendy's face behind her ear with his finger. And there she was, his Wendy with her graceful, womanly face and skin like the tranquil surface of the Mermaid's Lagoon on a calm, sunny day. Her cheeks were pink, warmed by the smiling morning sun. He held his breath as she stirred. Suddenly, she gave a little sneeze.

        He had to get her into bed somehow. The poor girl had stayed up all night waiting for him, falling asleep at the window in the process. And so, flying silently through her window, he lifted her as gently as she were porcelain. Her head fell against him and she snuggled cosily against his chest. He could feel her warm breaths against his skin as he held her. He was sure she could hear his heart at the rate it was beating.

        Flying to her bed, he set her down softly and tucked her in just like she had done with the boys when they had played being Mother and Father in Neverland. Like a fallen angel she lay, her dark brown hair framing her pale face as it splayed onto her pillow. And right then, Peter knew. This illness, it wasn't terrible. Not at all. It was magical. And he knew that he didn't want to be rid of it ever. He bent down to give her a thimble. And when he pressed his lips against hers, Wendy dreamily blinked her eyes open, as if waking up from an enchanted sleep.

        "Peter, you came back," she whispered happily, and yet somehow, she felt as if she had known that he would be back all along.

        "Yes. And I think I'm staying this time," Peter whispered back as he gave her an all-too-familiar grin. Wendy nodded and smiled. They would figure out the rest later, for Peter knew now that growing up wasn't going to be boring at all. No, everything could be one great big adventure as long as he wanted it to be.

        Lost in their happiness, they did not notice as a tinkle of bells and tears hovered outside their window before finally heading towards the sun, gold against gold.

The End


End file.
